Love and War
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: There is an alt. ending to this so it's not all against. But none the less this title, "Love and War." Explains everything....
1. Love and War

****

~~~*~~~

"Love and War."

By: Dreamer

****

~~~*~~~

Hilde,

I never thought that it would come down to this. But it did. And I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused for you, my love. It wasn't meant to turn out like this, I can keep up making excuses for my death... but it won't change a damn thing. Not a damn thing. Even though my heart has stopped beating by now, it hurts very badly, my love. You'll never know how much I love you and I can keep telling you this and you still won't understand everything I've ever felt for you. Whatever happened That Day, I just hope that you won't lose your wonderful personality that I've always loved. Even if you were **very** hard on me. But that's why I loved you. You made me come crashing back to reality when I was needed. Thank you for everything, my love, just do me a favor. One is never forget me, the second is take care of our son, Drake. Yes, if you're wondering, I have made this recently. I made it the night that I found out that you were with him. I'm just sorry that I won't be there for his birth. I hope that deep down you can forgive me. I'll love you more than this life has to offer and then the next even more. And as you're reading this, I'll be watching over you and Drake.

Always and much more than forever,

Duo Maxwell

Hilde was crying when she was reading the first line. She badly missed him and nothing could change that. Relena and Heero were doing there best to try and help her through this, but it wasn't working. So in the middle of the night she slipped away and left a note that she'd be back there when it was her due date came around. She also told them not to worry about her.

Hilde had been to see the attorney and to see what Duo had left her. He left her everything in his name and half of the money in the bank was to go to rebuilding the Maxwell Church, it was his dream. Ever since the War was over, he was trying to earn the money to replace the old vacant lot that sat there. No body had half a heart to do anything about it. Too many lives were lost in that massacre and as the only survivor, he wanted his childhood to live again.

In memory of his death, Hilde found that was the only thing she could do to remember him by. He left detailed maps for her to go by. Hilde remembered when he would pour over the papers and to try and remember every detail that he could. Then he had Hilde give him ideas on places that he couldn't remember. He meant to build the Church before he left, but he was called in too soon because everything became worse and the other pilots needed him badly. So he left and also left his project unfinished.

He had gotten Hilde pregnant a three months before he left and she was so happy that she would have two people she loved the most run around under the same roof. Then Hilde remembered the call they had gotten.

Hilde was peering in on Duo, making sure he was okay and all, then it happened. The vidphone popped up and Quatre appeared on the wall. Hilde instantly fell to the floor. She knew it even before it left his lips.

"Duo, things have become pure hell over here," came his unusually calm voice. "Cloud's busy trying to destroy everything, but it isn't enough to work. Vera has been hit by the exploding bullets about seven times, it's a wonder that she's still a live. Heero's about ready to self detonate on the place, something that we're trying to hold off on. Trowa's trying to get us reinforcements, while I'm busy trying to get the Group back together and hold the peace for everyone. Its hell and we need all the help we can get here. Please Duo, I'm not forcing you to come or anything, but we seriously need your help."

"Damn it all to hell," Duo had muttered under his breath. "Can't I leave you guys anywhere and count on you not to fuck it up?" Then Duo swore in Japanese and Chinese

Quatre drew a small smile to his lips.

"Very funny Maxwell... when did you learn such language?" He asked.

"It comes from hanging around some justice-crazed guy with it shoved straight up his ass and the other Hell-bent on self destructing. I'll come as soon as I can get a flight to Earth. It's going to very pricey Quatre, you better pay me back..."

"I just forwarded the money to your account and you have a fist class ticket that leaves at noon tomorrow. Be ready by then. I also put extra money in there for Hilde and Drake. So their future is insured until you get back."

Then the screen faded black and Duo sunk into his chair. He leaned back and turned to face the windows that over looked their property and their pool.

"You can come in, Hilde, I..." he said softly, "knew all along that you were there."

Paralyzed and barely able to move, she forced herself to her husband's side and kneeled down next to his chair. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them. Even if she knew she was supposed to assure her husband that everything was going to be alright. Because deep down, she knew something was going to keep them apart this time. But she had to believe that he was coming back and hope that he'd be there to see the birth of his son, or at least greet Drake with open arms when he came back. But she couldn't muster the strength to tell him that it'd be alright... she just couldn't do it. So she chose to try and change his mind, even though it was going to be impossible.

"Hilde..." he began, "I can't... I don't want you and Drake to live in a world of War. We've grown up in that environment and I don't want it to be the same way for Drake."

She began to hit the wall before Duo stopped her and brought her to an embrace.

"Look, I need you to be strong for me, my love, and Drake."

She buried her head into his chest and breathed in his sweet sent. She wrapped her arms around him and played with the fine silk hair behind him. Soon she was relaxed and became more coherent with her surroundings. Her ability to think straight came back to her and she looked him in the eyes. The blue eyes that stole her breath every time she looked into them. The pools of blue looked distressed and began to turn a turn a dark blue. The same bluish tent that they were during the first War. Her heart twisted with pain because he now carried the burden that he carried during the last time he fought. She finally nodded.

"I don't want to leave. But Q-man has got a lot on his mind with his wife out of the battle. He's worried that she won't make it."

"But how-?"

"He doesn't have to say it, I can see it in his eyes. Remember the comment he made? _'Vera has been hit by the exploding bullets about seven times, it's a wonder that she's still a live.'_ He doesn't expect her live much longer... I just hope she pulls through for his sake. Hilde I don't want to go but I have too. Take care of everything while I'm gone."

Then like a puff of smoke, he was gone from her life. It was like the Gods were trying to make her life a living Hell. But then it hit her, Shinigami was Duo's shadow and it was bound to catch up with him one day and this just had to be it's day. Hilde always thought that as long as Duo was in the battle field, with the dark bluish tented eyes, that Shinigami was ready to strike at any minuet. But when they were the purest blue, Shinigami no longer had it's hold on him and his life. There for a while, Duo had forgotten that Shinigami was his shadow. But when the skirmishes started to pop up, he got a faint dark blue in his eyes.

Hilde knew that Duo also had dealings with Shinigami personally. He had also made some kind of deal with It too. But he was very sketchy on the details about the dealings. She only knew that he was guaranteed to live, for so long. But that was during the last War and Shinigami might be against him. She would only have to wait out the new War that was threatening the Sanc Kingdom.

He boarded the flight 9907 that was headed for Earth at noon on the L2 Colony. He was again leaving his home for the second time because of a War. This sucked. He got onto the shuttle and strapped himself in. He pulled out the laptop he had brought with him and began over looking missions and various things that were classified about the enemy. The encryptions to the enemy base were very hard to crack, but with Heero and Trowa at the battle field cracking the case, anything was possible. They had gotten to the level two security and there were at least ten more getting harder and harder as they went a long.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said.

Duo looked up and looked the steward over. Of course they were all the same, blondes who didn't have a clue about the world around them.

"Yes?" He asked and looked at her face before she could make a pass at him.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" She questioned as she tried to make him look at her in different places, but failed miserably.

"No thank you, ma'am. Just let me know ten minuets in advance before we land. Will you?" He asked looking at her in way she couldn't forget and a way that made her comply without thinking.

He smiled down at his laptop, he still had that effect on women. He'd only use it childishly on Hilde when he'd play around, but he'd never make her do anything against her will. If she didn't want to do it, he backed off, plain and simple.

Duo then plugged in some headphones with a microphone into the laptop and punched up a secure line to Heero's laptop. Heero's face popped up onto the screen. He had a scowl and his eyes bloodshot with exhaustion. He looked beat.

"What is it Maxwell," he growled.

Duo smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I guess you heard my comment then..."

Heero nodded.

"So did Wufei..."

"Oh, shit," he groaned. "Have you gotten any father on the encryptions?"

"No," came his solemn reply. "I think we have a very good person working on the wrong side. Why do you ask."

"I thought that I'd give a helping hand while my ass is glued a to a seat..."

"You're not touching the fucking controls on these encryptions. Because when you fuck up one, you have to start over from level one. They obviously know us well..."

"Who's all there?" Duo questioned.

"Vera, Cloud, Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Zechs, Wufei, Sally and that's all. Except for me and then you're on the way."

"What about Une?"

"She's not responding to any of the calls, and that even goes for Preventer house calls. And not many of them are done, ya know."

"How much do you wanna bet that she's working for the enemy?" Duo thought out loud.

"She's the founder of the Preventers and she also got the government to fund her program. There's no why that she'd turn on us..."

"What a better reason not to turn on us. She knows all our moves and what ticks inside our heads, so she can counter every move we make. Since you won't let me help with cracking the codes... I'll back up my theory," Duo said and cut the connection and began to trace her movements.

She had left her home no more than a month before this whole ordeal started and that was clue number one. Number two was that she had a colony made, she told the government that it was for the Preventer training. It would go unnoticed as to what they were doing. But she had purchased a **lot** of ammo and various items at intervals that wouldn't make anyone suspect what she was up too. So the people she bought the items from didn't question what she was doing. She had gained their trust to the point that they didn't think anything of it.

Then a tap came on his shoulder and he looked up, it was the flirtatious blonde again. _Doesn't she see the ring?_ His mind screamed. Obviously, she didn't care because his wife wasn't here on the flight with him. She probably thought that he's going on some "supposed," business trip so he could fuck the brains out of any girl who thought he would give them the time of day. But he wasn't there for those reasons and he hoped that he wouldn't mess around with any girl since he loved Hilde so very much. He was there for the War, something of which she couldn't comprehend.

"It'll be ten minuets until we land, sir," she said tartly after he turned her down.

When he got there, he walking and pushing his way through the crowd to get to the entrance. Then he saw mustard brown hair that covered one eye and kept walking. The man followed Duo, slowly at first then picked up his pace once they were out of the building. Trowa ran up and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley and then a gunshot rang in the air.

"Thanks Tro..." he said as Cloud appeared out of nowhere then grabbed them and disappeared again with them in tow.

When they reappeared, they were in the infirmary, Duo knew this because Vera was lying motionlessly on the bed next to them. She looked rough. Vera had welts on her where she probably hit the ground and then cuts that were up and down her arms. She was on life support with probably a million other things wrong with her.

He looked up from Vera to Quatre who sat passed out holding Vera's limp hand in his. His face looked serene and yet troubled at the same time. It just wasn't his week as well as year.

Duo saw that Heero and Wufei entered the room. Heero grabbed Wufei from pouncing and beating the holy hell out of Maxwell. Duo clenched his fist, he was ready for everything. Then the bluish tented eyes glinted with information. Heero just gave Duo his death glare.

"**Onna**, **omae o korosu**..." Heero and Wufei muttered under their breath. [[**Woman, I'm going to kill you.**]]

Duo ignored that and continued with his happy mood.

"**Nanigoto desu ka**?" He asked innocently. [[**Is everything alright?**]]

"**Zakkenayo**..." Heero muttered.

"**Shimpai shinai**... that's what Hilde's for, but she's not here. So that means you don't have any excitement. Poor Heero can't enlarge," Duo teased. [[**Don't worry about it.** _Or so I'm told._]]

"And you would know this because?" Cloud inquired.

Duo looked at her and he saw that she was awfully pissed off and if it wasn't the War that pissed her off, then it was him. She seemed to get really pissed off at him lately.

"Why else do you think he told me to fuck off?" Duo asked shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Oh, I thought you two went at it on that mission about a year or so ago..." she replied in the same manor.

Heero about flew at her, but Duo lunged at her and she took to the ceiling, hovering in mid-air. Then Duo regained his senses and tried to jump up to catch her from the ground, but it was no good. Heero backed off after she flew up into the air.

"What news have you brought, Duo?" Quatre asked grinding the sleep out of his eyes.

Duo then filled them in.

"Wha-" Quatre started.

"One of my buds is working for the wrong side and he told me some things..."

Heero cut him off.

"Did you get the encryption codes by any chance?" His eyes took on an evil glint.

"**Kuso**..." Duo muttered in Japanese. "I forgot to ask him that." [[**Shit. Damn.** _In this case **Shit**._]]

"**Bakayaro**!" Heero yelled. [[**Asshole. Bastard. Jerk.** _In this case **all of the above**._]]

"Tisk, tisk," Duo murmured. "Such language."

Heero threw daggers in Duo's direction, he just shrugged it off.

"Look, I did ask him. He said it was classified and that only one person knew all the pass codes that was none other than Une..." Duo paused in deep thought. "She might've gone back to her old ways, like when she was working with Treize and all."

That was left hanging in the air as the others retired to restless sleep.

Over the next few months life became a living hell and nothing could stop the onslaught that Une had brewed for them. They had more casualties in this war than in the last War. Une just knew when and where to hit below the belt and really piss everyone off.

She knew that Cloud got pissed off when Trowa was in danger. Duo got pissed off when she threatened to destroy the L2 Colony. Pissed Quatre off by putting Vera in a critical state. Pissed Vera off when she came to, as to who did that to her and was pissed at the fact that Quatre was put in danger. Fucked with Heero by playing mind games with him. Wufei said to hell with feelings and whatever she threatened him with, he'd just look at her with a taunting look saying, 'is that the best you got?'. Noin and Zechs were scouting all the time, so no one else knew what got under their skin.

"We're under attack!" Cried a new recruit.

The Gundam pilots jumped into their Gundams and took off to the battle. Vera sat behind Deathwing's head plate on the flight to the battle. When they got there, Deathwing the living Gundam, gave a loud roar. It frightened some of their enemies to the point where they ran away.

Trowa and Cloud worked together in a certain area taking out as many of the Mobile Suits as they could. Quatre and Vera stormed the front of the battle line, destroying everything in their path. Duo and Heero teamed up and brought up the rear while Wufei went solo.

They ended up being split up in the end and had to watch their own backs.

Explosions were happening all over the place. Duo sliced three at a time in two swipes. Heero informed to get out of the way, he was going to fire the twin buster rifle straight down the middle. Deathwing roared really loud to inform Vera to come toward that direction.

When everyone was out of the way, the shot was taken and many Mobile Suits were blown up causing a chain reaction to the others behind them. When all was said and done, the base was in ruin and fire blazed through the remains. Vera disappeared from behind Deathwing and went deeper into the lower floors of the base. Making sure that no rebels were surviving, if they did she'd give them the chance, to live without fighting her, or to die fighting her. The two she found chose to live and they showed her throughout the base to check for others.

She reemerged from the base with ten survivors. There would have been twelve, but two refused to go peacefully, and they died before they even fired their guns.

Vera explained that she couldn't find Une, much less anyone with superior rank like that of a General or something. That night everyone crashed without a problem. Vera woke up in the middle of the night and bypassed the night watch without any problems.

Trowa was up in a tree playing the flute when heard some rustling in the woods. He looked in the direction where the six Gundams were, he saw Deathwing take to the air. It was heading toward Outer Space? Trowa jumped down from the tree and dashed to the tent he shared with Cloud.

When he got there, Cloud was sound asleep. He shook her out of a deep sleep and she looks up at him confused.

"I think someone on the other side has stolen your Gundam..."

"That isn't fucking possible," Cloud snapped. "Deathwing would've killed anyone on the spot who approached the Gundams without me...."

"Well, I saw it heading toward Outer Space when I left the tree..."

"Damn it," she muttered changing out of her night clothes into her outfit that was laid at her foot of her sleeping bag.

When she was done she rushed out Trowa had awoken the others and they were gathered at the place where they eat dinner. Duo had started a fire.

"What's all the commotion?" Wufei asked, half asleep in his white robe.

"Deathwing has somehow been stolen... where's Vera?" Cloud asked.

"She wasn't in her sleeping bag when Trowa woke me up... have you seen her Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"No," Trowa responded.

Cloud got a distant look on her face and then frowned.

"I think she took Deathwing..."

"What?" Duo exclaimed.

"I can't sense her power level anymore. And Deathwing would only let her, other than me of course, get into the cockpit. She's onto something and she thought it best to leave us behind. But it doesn't make any sense as to why she would drag Deathwing into this..."

"She wanted to go in untracked..." Quatre put in. "That no one would expect her in whatever she's doing. The element of surprise, I would think."

When Deathwing was about two hundred feet from the Moon Base. Vera opened the cockpit after she took in a gulp of air. Then disappeared and reappeared hidden somewhere on the Base. Deathwing flew back to Earth with Vera's last words ringing threw her head.

__

"Don't tell the others where I've gone, they'll put me in danger they if know. If they get caught, they'll never know and can't be forced to be told. Keep them out of harms way, Deathwing... thank you for everything."

When Deathwing made it back Cloud approached her. Cloud knew that upon approaching her, Vera wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Cloud asked calmly.

Deathwing roared. Cloud nodded and then returned to the campfire with a troubled look. Trowa was the first to notice her, he brought her favorite tea, green tea. She sipped at it before answering the questioning stares in her direction.

"Deathwing promised not to tell. But she did say this... Vera has gone to the enemies headquarters. I'm guessing, since Trowa said so, that she went into Outer Space somewhere... it could be anywhere."

Quatre looked down at his Earl Grey tea and then left for his tent.

"Trowa, you go to sleep," Duo said. "I'll take the watch over..."

"I was never on watch," Trowa pointed out, "I was just there because I couldn't sleep."

Then he turned and followed Cloud back into their tent. Duo stared out at the stars in the night. Then he looked at the Moon. He loved to look at the Moon from Earth. In Space it was just too close, to him it looked like a graveyard. He then returned his gaze to the fire, lost in thought. Then he remembered something. He ran into Zechs and Noin's tent and woke them both up. They both grabbed their guns.

"What's going on, Duo?" Noin asked.

"Is there another battle?" Zechs asked.

"No," he said to Zechs. "Noin is there some kind of Preventer Base on the Moon?"

"Sally mentioned it once, why?"

"I think that's where Vera went with..."

Duo stopped and ran outside and then went to the Gundams. Deathwing drew her claws up ready to strike when he got there.

"Yo, Deathwing," he called, "did you go to Outer Space?"

Deathwing roared, but he didn't understand Dragon talk. Duo then began to load his Gundam into the only carrier that would carry it into Outer Space. When he was done loading it, he launched himself into Space. Then when he was about in the same place that Vera had let herself out, Duo climbed into Deathscythe Hell Custom 2 and headed toward the Moon Base. When he landed on the Base he stormed the left side and began to fight the Mobile Suits that came out of the hangers.

"Damn it, what in the hell was he thinking?" Vera muttered as began showering him with bullets. When he brought up his scythe and began dragging it down the Leo suit she was in. She quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Une.

"Which Gundam is it, Vera?" She asked.

"Deathscythe..."

"How did he find out about the base?"

"I don't know, the mode of transportation's memory bank was erased from the files that it even came here."

Une picked up a microphone and began issuing orders. She then ordered the other guards out to join into the battle. Une turned Vera who still stood there, ignoring her orders.

"I know you've been working with them, why are trying to hide it from me?" Une asked.

"It was never a secret, but I won't betray my friends and family..."

"What family?" She snapped. "I know you had a miscarriage when you were bed bound those few weeks..."

"You killed my son!" Vera yelled.

Vera pointed her finger at Une and a single beam left her finger. It straight threw Une and blood covered the floor, Vera just left her there and used the vidphone. When Quatre's face popped up, she smiled a great smile.

"You can tell the other's that my mission has been successfully completed."

"What mission?"

"The assassination of the Rebel Une..."

"You're hurt!" Quatre said noting the blood on her outfit.

"No, I'm not. It's her blood," Vera said as she picked up Une's limp hand.

Then there was an explosion. Vera looked at the other screens and saw that in the hanger on the right side had a blown up Gundam in it.

"Quatre, have Deathwing sent here, and I mean as fast as she go!" Vera said and left Quatre yelling her name before he sent Deathwing to the Moon Base.

When Vera came to the place where the Gundam was blown up. She opened the cockpit and Duo fell out. She then carefully set him on the ground. He had several wounds and was bleeding badly.

"What the hell happened to Deathscythe?" Duo asked.

"I don't know... be quite, you need to save your strength..."

"What about Une?" He asked after he coughed up blood on himself.

"She's dead..."

His eyes began to close.

"Sleep well knowing that," Vera said with tears streaming down her face. She closed his eyes the rest of the way, and held him like a child in her arms until Deathwing showed up. She boarded Deathwing and they were bound for the L2 Colony, the others were following behind in another space craft.

Vera walked through the Colony with Duo's body in her arms, people stopped and stared the sight. They were socked by all the blood on her clothes and then the dead body in her arms. She ignored them, tears still streaming down her face.

She stopped in front of his house and knocked on the door. Hilde had been laughing, then stopped at the sudden knock on her door. She opened it and cried out. They sat there in her front porch, Hilde cradling Duo's limp body, crying her heart out. Vera then filled Hilde as to who was responsible for his death, Une was behind everything.

Dreamer here. Okay this didn't quite turn out how **I** wanted it too end. But none the less, here's the story. Don't use Vera Lonestar [[In this case it was Vera Winner.]] or Cloud Strife [[In this case it was Cloud Barton.]]. I made Vera up and soon I will post her story. And Cloud was made up by my best friend Peanutfly, or you can call her Trowa. But I'll let you use Vera if you want too, as long as you ask for permission. Bandi and whoever else own Gundam Wing, sadly I don't... otherwise, Gundam Wing would still air! I'm not making any money off this either. Cloud and Vera aren't pulling us in any money anyways. But I hope you liked the story.


	2. In darkness and in light

****

~~~*~~~

"In Darkness and in Light."

By: Dreamer

****

Alternate ending

~~~*~~~

Hilde,

I never thought that it would come down to this. But it did. And I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused for you, my love. It wasn't meant to turn out like this, I can keep up making excuses for my death... but it won't change a damn thing. Not a damn thing. Even though my heart has stopped beating by now, it hurts very badly, my love. You'll never know how much I love you and I can keep telling you this and you still won't understand everything I've ever felt for you. Whatever happened That Day, I just hope that you won't lose your wonderful personality that I've always loved. Even if you were **very** hard on me. But that's why I loved you. You made me come crashing back to reality when I was needed. Thank you for everything, my love, just do me a favor. One is never forget me, the second is take care of our son, Drake. Yes, if you're wondering, I have made this recently. I made it the night that I found out that you were with him. I'm just sorry that I won't be there for his birth. I hope that deep down you can forgive me. I'll love you more than this life has to offer and then the next even more. And as you're reading this, I'll be watching over you and Drake.

Always and much more than forever,

Duo Maxwell

Hilde was crying when she was reading the first line. She badly missed him and nothing could change that. Relena and Heero were doing there best to try and help her through this, but it wasn't working. So in the middle of the night she slipped away and left a note that she'd be back there when it was her due date came around. She also told them not to worry about her.

~~*~~

__

Quatre,

I guess that during this war, everything has gone from worse to better. If I can safely assume that. I know it's a nightmare come true that I've left you. I didn't mean too, something must've come up and for whatever reason it happened. Just don't give up... not yet. There's still hope... I still believe in it. Everything has gone really bad for us, first the loss of our son, now me, I just hope that you're still alive and know that I'm watching over you every second of the days... we're now on call, some troops have been deployed on the Sanc Kingdom. I'll always love you.

Love always,

Vera Winner

Quatre knew that this was going to be a rough War. But he didn't want it to end like this, but that was a War for you. Quatre first lost his son to Une's doing, but Vera refused to morn the loss of her son until after the War, then it cost her, her life. He just felt so lost in this world, but he also knew how Hilde felt right now. She had lost Duo too.

~~~*~~~

Hilde had been to see the attorney and to see what Duo had left her. He left her everything in his name and half of the money in the bank was to go to rebuilding the Maxwell Church, it was his dream. Ever since the War was over, he was trying to earn the money to replace the old vacant lot that sat there. No body had half a heart to do anything about it. Too many lives were lost in that massacre and as the only survivor, he wanted his childhood to live again.

In memory of his death, Hilde found that was the only thing she could do to remember him by. He left detailed maps for her to go by. Hilde remembered when he would pour over the papers and to try and remember every detail that he could. Then he had Hilde give him ideas on places that he couldn't remember. He meant to build the Church before he left, but he was called in too soon because everything became worse and the other pilots needed him badly. So he left and also left his project unfinished.

He had gotten Hilde pregnant a three months before he left and she was so happy that she would have two people she loved the most run around under the same roof. Then Hilde remembered the call they had gotten.

Hilde was peering in on Duo, making sure he was okay and all, then it happened. The vidphone popped up and Quatre appeared on the wall. Hilde instantly fell to the floor. She knew it even before it left his lips.

"Duo, things have become pure hell over here," came his unusually calm voice. "Cloud's busy trying to destroy everything, but it isn't enough to work. Vera has been hit by the exploding bullets about seven times, it's a wonder that she's still a live. Heero's about ready to self detonate on the place, something that we're trying to hold off on. Trowa's trying to get us reinforcements, while I'm busy trying to get the Group back together and hold the peace for everyone. Its hell and we need all the help we can get here. Please Duo, I'm not forcing you to come or anything, but we seriously need your help."

"Damn it all to hell," Duo had muttered under his breath. "Can't I leave you guys anywhere and count on you not to fuck it up?" Then Duo swore in Japanese and Chinese

Quatre drew a small smile to his lips.

"Very funny Maxwell... when did you learn such language?" He asked.

"It comes from hanging around some justice-crazed guy with it shoved straight up his ass and the other Hell-bent on self destructing. I'll come as soon as I can get a flight to Earth. It's going to very pricey Quatre, you better pay me back..."

"I just forwarded the money to your account and you have a fist class ticket that leaves at noon tomorrow. Be ready by then. I also put extra money in there for Hilde and Drake. So their future is insured until you get back."

Then the screen faded black and Duo sunk into his chair. He leaned back and turned to face the windows that over looked their property and their pool.

"You can come in, Hilde, I..." he said softly, "knew all along that you were there."

Paralyzed and barely able to move, she forced herself to her husband's side and kneeled down next to his chair. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them. Even if she knew she was supposed to assure her husband that everything was going to be alright. Because deep down, she knew something was going to keep them apart this time. But she had to believe that he was coming back and hope that he'd be there to see the birth of his son, or at least greet Drake with open arms when he came back. But she couldn't muster the strength to tell him that it'd be alright... she just couldn't do it. So she chose to try and change his mind, even though it was going to be impossible.

"Hilde..." he began, "I can't... I don't want you and Drake to live in a world of War. We've grown up in that environment and I don't want it to be the same way for Drake."

She began to hit the wall before Duo stopped her and brought her to an embrace.

"Look, I need you to be strong for me, my love, and Drake."

She buried her head into his chest and breathed in his sweet sent. She wrapped her arms around him and played with the fine silk hair behind him. Soon she was relaxed and became more coherent with her surroundings. Her ability to think straight came back to her and she looked him in the eyes. The blue eyes that stole her breath every time she looked into them. The pools of blue looked distressed and began to turn a turn a dark blue. The same bluish tent that they were during the first War. Her heart twisted with pain because he now carried the burden that he carried during the last time he fought. She finally nodded.

"I don't want to leave. But Q-man has got a lot on his mind with his wife out of the battle. He's worried that she won't make it."

"But how-?"

"He doesn't have to say it, I can see it in his eyes. Remember the comment he made? _'Vera has been hit by the exploding bullets about seven times, it's a wonder that she's still a live.'_ He doesn't expect her live much longer... I just hope she pulls through for his sake. Hilde I don't want to go but I have too. Take care of everything while I'm gone."

Then like a puff of smoke, he was gone from her life. It was like the Gods were trying to make her life a living Hell. But then it hit her, Shinigami was Duo's shadow and it was bound to catch up with him one day and this just had to be it's day. Hilde always thought that as long as Duo was in the battle field, with the dark bluish tented eyes, that Shinigami was ready to strike at any minuet. But when they were the purest blue, Shinigami no longer had it's hold on him and his life. There for a while, Duo had forgotten that Shinigami was his shadow. But when the skirmishes started to pop up, he got a faint dark blue in his eyes.

Hilde knew that Duo also had dealings with Shinigami personally. He had also made some kind of deal with It too. But he was very sketchy on the details about the dealings. She only knew that he was guaranteed to live, for so long. But that was during the last War and Shinigami might be against him. She would only have to wait out the new War that was threatening the Sanc Kingdom.

He boarded the flight 9907 that was headed for Earth at noon on the L2 Colony. He was again leaving his home for the second time because of a War. This sucked. He got onto the shuttle and strapped himself in. He pulled out the laptop he had brought with him and began over looking missions and various things that were classified about the enemy. The encryptions to the enemy base were very hard to crack, but with Heero and Trowa at the battle field cracking the case, anything was possible. They had gotten to the level two security and there were at least ten more getting harder and harder as they went a long.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said.

Duo looked up and looked the steward over. Of course they were all the same, blondes who didn't have a clue about the world around them.

"Yes?" He asked and looked at her face before she could make a pass at him.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" She questioned as she tried to make him look at her in different places, but failed miserably.

"No thank you, ma'am. Just let me know ten minuets in advance before we land. Will you?" He asked looking at her in way she couldn't forget and a way that made her comply without thinking.

He smiled down at his laptop, he still had that effect on women. He'd only use it childishly on Hilde when he'd play around, but he'd never make her do anything against her will. If she didn't want to do it, he backed off, plain and simple.

Duo then plugged in some headphones with a microphone into the laptop and punched up a secure line to Heero's laptop. Heero's face popped up onto the screen. He had a scowl and his eyes bloodshot with exhaustion. He looked beat.

"What is it Maxwell," he growled.

Duo smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I guess you heard my comment then..."

Heero nodded.

"So did Wufei..."

"Oh, shit," he groaned. "Have you gotten any father on the encryptions?"

"No," came his solemn reply. "I think we have a very good person working on the wrong side. Why do you ask."

"I thought that I'd give a helping hand while my ass is glued a to a seat..."

"You're not touching the fucking controls on these encryptions. Because when you fuck up one, you have to start over from level one. They obviously know us well..."

"Who's all there?" Duo questioned.

"Vera, Cloud, Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Zechs, Wufei, Sally and that's all. Except for me and then you're on the way."

"What about Une?"

"She's not responding to any of the calls, and that even goes for Preventer house calls. And not many of them are done, ya know."

"How much do you wanna bet that she's working for the enemy?" Duo thought out loud.

"She's the founder of the Preventers and she also got the government to fund her program. There's no why that she'd turn on us..."

"What a better reason not to turn on us. She knows all our moves and what ticks inside our heads, so she can counter every move we make. Since you won't let me help with cracking the codes... I'll back up my theory," Duo said and cut the connection and began to trace her movements.

She had left her home no more than a month before this whole ordeal started and that was clue number one. Number two was that she had a colony made, she told the government that it was for the Preventer training. It would go unnoticed as to what they were doing. But she had purchased a **lot** of ammo and various items at intervals that wouldn't make anyone suspect what she was up too. So the people she bought the items from didn't question what she was doing. She had gained their trust to the point that they didn't think anything of it.

Then a tap came on his shoulder and he looked up, it was the flirtatious blonde again. _Doesn't she see the ring?_ His mind screamed. Obviously, she didn't care because his wife wasn't here on the flight with him. She probably thought that he's going on some "supposed," business trip so he could fuck the brains out of any girl who thought he would give them the time of day. But he wasn't there for those reasons and he hoped that he wouldn't mess around with any girl since he loved Hilde so very much. He was there for the War, something of which she couldn't comprehend.

"It'll be ten minuets until we land, sir," she said tartly after he turned her down.

When he got there, he walking and pushing his way through the crowd to get to the entrance. Then he saw mustard brown hair that covered one eye and kept walking. The man followed Duo, slowly at first then picked up his pace once they were out of the building. Trowa ran up and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley and then a gunshot rang in the air.

"Thanks Tro..." he said as Cloud appeared out of nowhere then grabbed them and disappeared again with them in tow.

When they reappeared, they were in the infirmary, Duo knew this because Vera was lying motionlessly on the bed next to them. She looked rough. Vera had welts on her where she probably hit the ground and then cuts that were up and down her arms. She was on life support with probably a million other things wrong with her.

He looked up from Vera to Quatre who sat passed out holding Vera's limp hand in his. His face looked serene and yet troubled at the same time. It just wasn't his week as well as year.

Duo saw that Heero and Wufei entered the room. Heero grabbed Wufei from pouncing and beating the holy hell out of Maxwell. Duo clenched his fist, he was ready for everything. Then the bluish tented eyes glinted with information. Heero just gave Duo his death glare.

"**Onna**, **omae o korosu**..." Heero and Wufei muttered under their breath. [[**Woman, I'm going to kill you.**]]

Duo ignored that and continued with his happy mood.

"**Nanigoto desu ka**?" He asked innocently. [[**Is everything alright?**]]

"**Zakkenayo**..." Heero muttered.

"**Shimpai shinai**... that's what Hilde's for, but she's not here. So that means you don't have any excitement. Poor Heero can't enlarge," Duo teased. [[**Don't worry about it.** _Or so I'm told._]]

"And you would know this because?" Cloud inquired.

Duo looked at her and he saw that she was awfully pissed off and if it wasn't the War that pissed her off, then it was him. She seemed to get really pissed off at him lately.

"Why else do you think he told me to fuck off?" Duo asked shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Oh, I thought you two went at it on that mission about a year or so ago..." she replied in the same manor.

Heero about flew at her, but Duo lunged at her and she took to the ceiling, hovering in mid-air. Then Duo regained his senses and tried to jump up to catch her from the ground, but it was no good. Heero backed off after she flew up into the air.

"What news have you brought, Duo?" Quatre asked grinding the sleep out of his eyes.

Duo then filled them in.

"Wha-" Quatre started.

"One of my buds is working for the wrong side and he told some things..."

Heero cut him off.

"Did you get the encryption codes by any chance?" His eyes took on an evil glint.

"**Kuso**..." Duo muttered in Japanese. "I forgot to ask him that." [[**Shit. Damn.** _In this case **Shit**._]]

"**Bakayaro**!" Heero yelled. [[**Asshole. Bastard. Jerk.** _In this case **all of the above**._]]

"Tisk, tisk," Duo murmured. "Such language."

Heero threw daggers in Duo's direction, he just shrugged it off.

"Look, I did ask him. He said it was classified and that only one person knew all the pass codes that was none other than Une..." Duo paused in deep thought. "She might've gone back to her old ways, like when she was working with Treize and all."

That was left hanging in the air as the others retired to restless sleep.

Over the next few months life became a living hell and nothing could stop the onslaught that Une had brewed for them. They had more casualties in this war than in the last War. Une just knew when and where to hit below the belt and really piss everyone off.

She knew that Cloud got pissed off when Trowa was in danger. Duo got pissed off when she threatened to destroy the L2 Colony. Pissed Quatre off by putting Vera in a critical state. Pissed Vera off when she came to, as to who did that to her and was pissed at the fact that Quatre was put in danger. Fucked with Heero by playing mind games with him. Wufei said to hell with feelings and whatever she threatened him with, he'd just look at her with a taunting look saying, 'is that the best you got?'. Noin and Zechs were scouting all the time, so on one else knew what got under their skin.

"We're under attack!" Cried a new recruit.

The Gundam pilots jumped into their Gundams and took off to the battle. Vera sat behind Deathwing's head plate on the flight to the battle. When they got there, Deathwing the living Gundam, gave a loud roar. It frightened some of their enemies to the point where they ran away.

Trowa and Cloud worked together in a certain area taking out as many of the Mobile Suits as they could. Quatre and Vera stormed the front of the battle line, destroying everything in their path. Duo and Heero teamed up and brought up the rear while Wufei went solo.

They ended up being split up in the end and had to watch their own backs.

Explosions were happening all over the place. Duo sliced three at a time in two swipes. Heero informed to get out of the way, he was going to fire the twin buster rifle straight down the middle. Deathwing roared really loud to inform Vera to come toward that direction.

When everyone was out of the way, the shot was taken and many Mobile Suits were blown up causing a chain reaction to the others behind them. When all was said and done, the base was in ruin and fire blazed through the remains. Vera disappeared from behind Deathwing and went deeper into the lower floors of the base. Making sure that no rebels were surviving, if they did she'd give them the chance, to live without fighting her, or to die fighting her. The two she found chose to live and they showed her throughout the base to check for others.

She reemerged from the base with ten survivors. There would have been twelve, but two refused to go peacefully, and they died before they even fired their guns.

Vera explained that she couldn't find Une, much less anyone with superior rank like that of a General or something. That night everyone crashed without a problem. Vera woke up in the middle of the night and bypassed the night watch without any problems.

Trowa was up in a tree playing the flute when heard some rustling in the woods. He looked in the direction where the six Gundams were, he saw Deathwing take to the air. It was heading toward Outer Space? Trowa jumped down from the tree and dashed to the tent he shared with Cloud.

When he got there, Cloud was sound asleep. He shook her out of a deep sleep and she looks up at him confused.

"I think someone on the other side has stolen your Gundam..."

"That isn't fucking possible," Cloud snapped. "Deathwing would've killed anyone on the spot who approached the Gundams without me...."

"Well, I saw it heading toward Outer Space when I left the tree..."

"Damn it," she muttered changing out of her night clothes into her outfit that was laid at her foot of her sleeping bag.

When she was done she rushed out Trowa had awoken the others and they were gathered at the place where they eat dinner. Duo had started a fire.

"What's all the commotion?" Wufei asked, half asleep in his white robe.

"Deathwing has somehow been stolen... where's Vera?" Cloud asked.

"She wasn't in her sleeping bag when Trowa woke me up... have you seen her Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"No," Trowa responded.

Cloud got a distant look on her face and then frowned.

"I think she took Deathwing..."

"What?" Duo exclaimed.

"I can't sense her power level anymore. And Deathwing would only let her, other than me of course, get into the cockpit. She's onto something and she thought it best to leave us behind. But it doesn't make any sense as to why she would drag Deathwing into this..."

"She wanted to go in untracked..." Quatre put in. "That no one would expect her in whatever she's doing. The element of surprise, I would think."

When Deathwing was about two hundred feet from the Moon Base. Vera opened the cockpit after she took in a gulp of air. Then disappeared and reappeared hidden somewhere on the Base. Deathwing flew back to Earth with Vera's last words ringing threw her head.

__

"Don't tell the others where I've gone, they'll put me in danger they if know. If they get caught, they'll never know and can't be forced to be told. Keep them out of harms way, Deathwing... thank you for everything."

When Deathwing made it back Cloud approached her. Cloud knew that upon approaching her, Vera wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Cloud asked calmly.

Deathwing roared. Cloud nodded and then returned to the campfire with a troubled look. Trowa was the first to notice her, he brought her favorite tea, green tea. She sipped at it before answering the questioning stares in her direction.

"Deathwing promised not to tell. But she did say this... Vera has gone to the enemies headquarters. I'm guessing, since Trowa said so, that she went into Outer Space somewhere... it could be anywhere."

Quatre looked down at his Earl Grey tea and then left for his tent.

"Trowa, you go to sleep," Duo said. "I'll take the watch over..."

"I was never on watch," Trowa pointed out, "I was just there because I couldn't sleep."

Then he turned and followed Cloud back into their tent. Duo stared out at the stars in the night. Then he looked at the Moon. He loved to look at the Moon from Earth. In Space it was just too close, to him it looked like a graveyard. He then returned his gaze to the fire, lost in thought. Then he remembered something. He ran into Zechs and Noin's tent and woke them both up. They both grabbed their guns.

"What's going on, Duo?" Noin asked.

"Is there another battle?" Zechs asked.

"No," he said to Zechs. "Noin is there some kind of Preventer Base on the Moon?"

"Sally mentioned it once, why?"

"I think that's where Vera went with..."

Duo stopped and ran outside and then went to the Gundams. Deathwing drew her claws up ready to strike when he got there.

"Yo, Deathwing," he called, "did you go to Outer Space?"

Deathwing roared, but he didn't understand Dragon talk. Duo then began to load his Gundam into the only carrier that would carry it into Outer Space. When he was done loading it, he launched himself into Space. Then when he was about in the same place that Vera had let herself out, Duo climbed into Deathscythe Hell Custom 2 and headed toward the Moon Base. When he landed on the Base he stormed the left side and began to fight the Mobile Suits that came out of the hangers.

"Damn it, what in the hell was he thinking?" Vera muttered as began showering him with bullets. When he brought up his scythe and began dragging it down the Leo suit she was in. She quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Une.

"Which Gundam is it, Vera?" She asked.

"Deathscythe..."

"How did he find out about the base?"

"I don't know, the mode of transportation's memory bank was erased from the files that it even came here."

Une picked up a microphone and began issuing orders. She then ordered the other guards out to join into the battle. Une turned Vera who still stood there, ignoring her orders.

"I know you've been working with them, why are trying to hide it from me?" Une asked.

"It was never a secret, but I won't betray my friends and family..."

"What family?" She snapped. "I know you had a miscarriage when you were bed bound those few weeks..."

"You killed my son!" Vera yelled.

Vera pointed her finger at Une and a single beam left her finger. It straight threw Une and blood covered the floor, Vera just left her there and used the vidphone. When Quatre's face popped up, she smiled a great smile.

"You can tell the other's that my mission has been successfully completed."

"What mission?"

"The assassination of the Rebel Une..."

"You're hurt!" Quatre said noting the blood on her outfit.

"No, I'm not. It's her blood," Vera said as she picked up Une's limp hand.

Then there was an explosion. Vera looked at the other screens and saw that in the hanger on the right side had a blown up Gundam in it.

"Quatre, have Deathwing sent here, and I mean as fast as she go!" Vera said and left Quatre yelling her name before he sent Deathwing to the Moon Base.

When Vera came to the place where the Gundam was blown up. She opened the cockpit and Duo fell out. She then carefully set him on the ground. He had several wounds and was bleeding badly.

"What the hell happened to Deathscythe?" Duo asked.

"I don't know... be quite, you need to save your strength..."

"What about Une?" He asked after he coughed up blood on himself.

"She's dead..."

His eyes began to close.

"No, you're not going to be the next loss," Vera snapped.

She began to glow a light green color before the same glow started to take over Duo. Then she fell on top of him, she was out cold. When Deathwing appeared, she took both of them into her mouth and flew off to the L5 Colony, that's where Cloud was right now.

Since Duo and Vera didn't come after the Moon Base was blown up, everyone considered them dead. The rookies convinced themselves that Vera and Duo dead, because no one responded to their calls. So without looking for them, they blew the place up and reported them being dead by being blown up in an MS.

Deathwing arrived at the L5 Colony hours later. Cloud greeted her like she always did. Then Deathwing opened her mouth. To Cloud's surprise Vera was almost dead, and Duo was just out like a baby collecting his strength for another day. Cloud knew that Vera wouldn't last long, because she had given Duo almost all of her energy to save him. Cloud's finger began to glow with an energy beam forming at the tip. She then made a light scratch on Vera so she could give her some energy. When it was done, both began to stir.

"Good," she said when they both were up, "you're dead now..."

"Then, what happened to you?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, I'm alive, you guys have been presumed dead for a couple of hours now."

"Who made the fuck up?" Vera asked.

"The rookies," Cloud said standing up then helped them to their feet.

"They always mess up something," Duo commented.

"They're teens and they don't understand what a War is like. We did most of the work for them, ya know."

"So who's gonna take Une's place, now she's dead..."

"I've come here to talk that over with Sally. She was tied up here during the War... I was gonna ask her to take part time head of the Preventers and whatever half she can't take care of will go to Heero."

"Umm, are you sure you want that suicidal bastard running the show?" Duo asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cloud asked looking at him evilly.

"Okay, so when do we get to go back home?" Vera asked changing the subject.

Cloud then thought of something and began telling them her idea. After she explained it they both agreed to it.

~~~*~~~

Two days later

~~~*~~~

Quatre and Hilde were at the front of the assembly, two empty caskets were being placed into the ground. They were honoring their loved ones with this memorial. When someone stepped up to the front, everyone was too busy crying to really notice who was there and they began spouting off about something. Hilde wasn't paying any attention.

"Wait!" The second one said. "What are we talking about?"

Hilde's head shot up and she looked at a man who was removing his hat and trench coat and his partner doing the same thing. When that was done, Hilde was staring at Duo and Quatre was staring at Vera.

"And who died?" Duo questioned innocently. "We were told to come speak for someone that we knew... who..."

He looked at the headstones.

"Duo!" Hilde cried as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

Quatre did the same and they partied hard that night knowing the ones they loved were still alive. Deathwing's roar echoed through the night with joy.

Dreamer here. Okay I think this was at least a better ending than the last. Sorry I didn't know how put Quatre's feelings into words... it'll come together soon and when it does, I'll post it as quick as I can. Here's the better version of this story. I hope you enjoyed it this time around.


End file.
